


How Much Do You Love Me?

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All the cute stuff, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky is getting better, Declarations Of Love, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mornings, One-Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, True Love, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants to know how loved he is. And Steve is more than willing to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically I need to do revision but I'm so cold and pre-occupied I'm mentally blocking myself.
> 
> This fic came about through a mixture of two thing: 
> 
> 1) The Henry Jackman soundtrack to CA:TWS, the track 'End of the Line' pulls at my heart strings and gouged this fic from my heart.
> 
> 2) I watched Anna Karenina this morning, and there was one bit that just got me, and if you've seen it, you know exactly what I'm talking about.
> 
> I hope you're all okay, all of you who are also going through exams, I wish you the best of luck, you'll do fantastic.
> 
> As ever: Not American. Not Mine. Not the one nibbling at Sebastian Stan's lower lip. All mistakes are my own (or my phones, I write all my fics on it now).

_"How much do you love me?"_  
  
The cooling summer air blows through the open window, thin netted curtains are like dancers, moving fluidly on an invisible force. Brooklyn has changed since they last knew it. And yet, lying in sleep-warm sheets it feels like no time has passed at all. Two naked figures lie in a queen size bed, white sheets twisted around bodies, retaining heat and keeping the occupants warm. The darker-haired man is awake, studying the fair-haired man, as if he's a statue or painting of a deity.  
  
Bucky looks over at the man sleeping opposite him. Awake, Steve always has a certain hardness about him. But asleep there was no walls or barriers; nothing to stop him from holding back. His face slack and peaceful, it reminds Bucky of a time before the serum.   
Tracing a cooling flesh finger down Steve's cheek, Bucky feels a wave of déjà vu, he remembers this, or something akin to it, back when there was no stress of war, or any strain of remembering and forgetting.  
  
"How much do you love me?" He breathes, almost silently, nearly drowned out by the sound of distant drone of police cars and wind snagging on the curtains.  
  
Shuffling closer to Steve, until only atoms are left between them, Bucky presses a kiss into the small of Steve's neck. The white sheets shift and soon Steve has moved himself to curl around the smaller man’s body. Bucky feels like he will burst from the amount of love he feels, his heart is filled and his chest expands.   
  
They've come a long way since they first found Bucky, half dead in an alleyway, cornered like a stray cat.  
  
Steve has yet to open his eyes and yet, Bucky still feels self-conscious in his presence.   
  
"Do you love me this much?" Bucky says, pressing a kiss under Steve's jaw.   
  
Steve lets out a contented breath and his eyes stay shut.  
  
"Or this much?" Bucky pulls at Steve earlobe softly with his teeth, Steve's mouth opens and he lets out a groan. One armed braced on the bed, Bucky's other hand trails down to explore more unclothed flesh, brushing ribs and hipbone until it reaches its goal.  
  
"Yes!" Steve gasps, eyes finally fluttering open.  
  
"How much do you love me?" Bucky whispers, slowly moving his warm hand, already feeling the beginning of Steve's arousal at the end of every stroke.  
  
Steve grasps for Bucky's neck and pulls him into a heated kiss. The darker haired man is surprised and welcomes the sensation, allowing Steve to take lead.   
  
Breaking apart to breath, Bucky lets out a huff of laughter, his hand stilling, making Steve emit a small whine at the back of his throat.  
  
"Tell me and I'll carry on." Bucky says evenly, slowly pulling himself up onto Steve's lap.  
  
"I love you so much," Steve says quickly and is rewarded with a thrust, the soft cotton sheets creating friction around them, their skin picking up on the newly found sensitivity. Their skin erupting in goose-bumps and adding to the experience.  
  
"More," Bucky rasps, pushing their hips harder together, both men let out a loud sob as they grind into the sensation.   
  
"You're like air to me, Buck, I always have this tightness in my chest when you're gone," Steve cries as they move faster, Bucky throws his head back, letting the admiration settle around him.   
  
"More!" Bucky replies loudly, his voice choked, and the rhythm is lost between them "how much?"  
  
"I love you so much when you're hurt, I hurt as well," Steve is so far gone, Bucky would be impressed by his coherency, if the situation wasn't so intimate.  
  
The room feels full. It feels like love and lust, stifling the air and making it feel like the pair are open to world, as if everyone is watching and yet no one at all.   
  
All of a sudden Steve pulls himself up and Bucky comes to a halt, his eyes immediately clouded with confusion.   
  
"I prefer having you equal to me," Steve says, his breathing uneven "it means I can kiss you when I like,"  
  
Bucky smiles widely and Steve winds a hand in the shortened strands of the other man’s hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss.   
  
Their movements are quickly resumed, Steve loves the feeling of Bucky writhing in his lap, the sensitivity of his own neck when Bucky's hot breath puffs against it. The way the sweat clings to where their bodies touch.   
  
"Jeez, Buck, there ain't words to show much I love you," Steve heaves, his hips moving at quick as he can make them, they're both so close.  
  
Bucky pulls him into a kiss as he snakes his hand down and encircles them both. Steve gasps heavily into the kiss and then his body loses control, spasming wildly before coming between them. That's all Bucky needs, seeing Steve's eyes screwed shut in pleasure and his mouth slackened.  
Letting out a long moan Bucky pulls at his dick, feeling his own orgasm overtake him, biting into the meat of Steve's shoulder. Still moving his hand until Steve whimpers at his own over-sensitivity.   
  
The two rest on the other, Bucky still sitting on Steve's lap. Each man’s head resting on the others shoulder. Steve's comes to first, pressing kisses into Bucky's salty skin; Bucky lifts his head up and gives Steve a small grin before pushing their lips together in a closed-mouth kiss.  
  
"I can't tell you how much I love you," Steve begins and Bucky's brow furrows, Steve can feel the other man’s defences coming up "because I love you more than any number or words I can think of,"  
  
Bucky lets out a shaky breath.   
  
"I feel the same, pip," Bucky says affectionately as he peels back the sheets that are tangled in their legs and toes "we should get cleaned up or we're gonna be stuck together,"  
  
Steve gives Bucky a mischievous grin "What's so bad about that?" He asks, pulling the other man closer for a long, drawn out kiss.  
  
"Well it's grim, to start with," Bucky says, trying to writhe out of Steve's grip, trying to get to the bathroom.  
  
Steve pulls a face to show his indifference "We've both done worse,"   
  
Bucky nods slowly and raises his eyebrows "Fair enough, that's true. But the shower sounds nice about now,"  
  
Steve contemplates for a second, before the chill of the open window makes the hairs on his skin stand up on end, and not in a nice way.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Steve says, before pulling Bucky over his shoulder, full on firefighter.  
  
Bucky lets out a (totally manly) squeak of surprise before he's carried to the bathroom.  
  
"Jesus, Stevie, you're such a punk," Bucky hollers before he feels teeth on his bum cheek and then hear Steve laugh " _ow_ , that hurt you jerk,"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't love it rough, Buck," Steve replies, and he can practically hear the eye roll Bucky gives him before adding "round two awaits!" as he bounds into the bathroom.  
  
 _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it to the end! Big hugs for you! 
> 
> Kudos and postive/neutral comments make my day, and so many of you have already given such wonderful feedback. And I do try to reply to every bit of feedback I get!
> 
> It might (not) shock you to know I'm on Tumblr:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
